User talk:Bob Bricks/Archive 2
---- Just wondering, did you ever give a barnstar? 21:33, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I didn't see it on his talkpage and he seems to of added barnstars onto his page with names of users who didn't actually give him one. 15:11, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Critics Awards Thanks for asking, but how does the Critics awards work? I.e. what are they awarded for? :) Kind regards. 16:28, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Critic's award * Thanks for asking, but I don't really, as I'm not actually a Lego Critics member. :Go on then, I'll do it, but I can only do weekends for judging because I have no time on weekdays. Sorry about that. :) Kind regards. 16:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) * I see... I'm still not sure if I can though, as I'm quite busy. Re:CriticsAwards * Hi, sorry for the late reply, I somehow completely missed your message on my talk page. I understand you want people from outside your main user group to judge, so I'd be happy to do it, however there are a few days coming up where I most likely won't be active at all (I'm not exactly sure when either). But as long as it's just done through normal wiki editing (eg no IRC/chat systems needed), I'll do my best to be there. 09:02, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark Sure, what images and text do you want using? Or do you want to create the image and I will resize the image to fit? Your choice. :) Also I will have to do this tomorrow night as I don't have much time left now. Kind regards. 20:30, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark I have it all done apart from the font. What font would you like to be used? :) Kind regards. 21:14, February 3, 2012 (UTC) hey i was but im now ghost rider 12 tell the people on chat! My logo Just something quick that I whipped together, Leave me any improvements that I could make on my TP. --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 14:57, February 15, 2012 (UTC) even better! Re:CriticsAwards 2012 * Hi, sorry I'm still basically inactive right now, and it'll still be a few days before I can look at the competition. I noticed on your wiki it said the awards won't be announced until Feb 31 (which U assume means Feb 29) so is it ok for me to wait for a few days? If not, I'll have to withdraw from the judging. Thanks, 17:23, February 16, 2012 (UTC) You're Activity Sorry about that, I reworded it to what I originally meant. Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Chatmod Hi, I've made you a chatmod. Please remember to add all bans to Brickipedia:Chat! :) 03:43, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Banning Dear Bob Bricks, We have revived many complaints of spam and troll edits from your fellow Brickipedians. A decision has been made with your bureaucrat's and the rest of the Wikia staff. The ban shall take place from tomorrow till when we see necessary. If you wish the protest please leave a message on my talkpage. User:Sanssee Hey Wow! Nice, Your a chatmod now! Good Luck!--WCDDoherty 19:34, April 11, 2012 (UTC) User blog I have deleted your army signup blog due to it being against our policy. If you have any questions, or want me to retrieve the content of the blog, feel free to contact me at my talk page. Thanks, 05:18, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat * Sorry, I don't do chat. 01:17, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat 8:29 Evanf Not u Bob 8:30 Clone gunner commander jedi Ok bye then 8:31 Evanf Hey bob. 8:31 Bob Bricks What 8:32 Evanf Im sorry for the way i acted. Are you angry at me? 8:32 Bob Bricks Yes 8:32 Evanf Go away clone! Well Im sorry. Can we be friends again? Welcome Prisinorzero to the chat! Please remember to be appropriate on chat so that everyone can have a fun time! For Questions Contact Bob bricks! 8:34 Evanf Good lord, why are you here? Welcome 1999bug to the chat! Please remember to be appropriate on chat so that everyone can have a fun time! For Questions Contact Bob bricks! 8:35 Bob Bricks I invited zero 8:35 1999bug Oops, clicked the wrong thing 8:35 Evanf Can you leave please? 8:35 Prisinorzero Good lord, maybe as I need to sort this horrible mess out. No. Good-bye! 1999bug has left Lego Critics Chat. 8:35 Evanf Why? 8:35 Prisinorzero Because I am second in comand here. 8:35 Evanf Not you,zero Bug 8:36 Bob Bricks Zero is second in command Mr.Legislate iis retired MR.Legos 8:36 Prisinorzero He's just a figurehead any way ;P 8:37 Bob Bricks Right he is suppose to scare you he removed your rights evan 8:38 Evanf .....Well. This was actually a PRIVATE conversation 8:38 Prisinorzero Who did? 8:38 Evanf Bw between me and bob 8:38 Prisinorzero That I should be informed of. It's that reason why we're in this mess. As I couldn't be arsed to offer my opion Bob asked me if I should let you two be crats. I said I couldn't be bothered. I should of. 8:39 Bob Bricks Right 8:39 Prisinorzero Bobs put too much effort into this for it to go to pot. 8:40 Evanf Prisinor, i am not trying to make this go pot. 8:40 Prisinorzero I know. Welcome Clone gunner commander jedi to the chat! Please remember to be appropriate on chat so that everyone can have a fun time! For Questions Contact Bob bricks! 8:40 Prisinorzero This is your trail. 8:40 Bob Bricks I invited him too Good-bye! Clone gunner commander jedi has left Lego Critics Chat. 8:41 Evanf Mr.Brick left a disturbing message on chat for me about overthrowing Bob bricks and taking over all the lego wikis. Welcome Clone gunner commander jedi to the chat! Please remember to be appropriate on chat so that everyone can have a fun time! For Questions Contact Bob bricks! 8:41 Evanf And murdering all of us in our sleep. 8:41 Clone gunner commander jedi Don't worry that wont happen 8:41 Bob Bricks I will have him blocked..... if it is true 8:41 Prisinorzero No you told him to everthrow bob. 8:42 Evanf I tricked him. 8:42 Bob Bricks ?????? 8:42 Prisinorzero You have 5 minutes I reckon to tell us why you shouldn't be blocked. 8:42 Evanf And it worked. Good-bye! Clone gunner commander jedi has left Lego Critics Chat. 8:42 Prisinorzero Simple really. Welcome Clone gunner commander jedi to the chat! Please remember to be appropriate on chat so that everyone can have a fun time! For Questions Contact Bob bricks! 8:42 Prisinorzero No it didn't. My plan did. Go on, get reasoning. 8:43 Evanf Because I actually edit here, CGCJ with 16 edits. Because I know how to use punctuation and spelling, 8:43 Bob Bricks Yes Evan do get reasoning Good-bye! Clone gunner commander jedi has left Lego Critics Chat. 8:44 Evanf And what have I done that I should be blocked? 8:44 Bob Bricks and I trust cgcj Welcome Clone gunner commander jedi to the chat! Please remember to be appropriate on chat so that everyone can have a fun time! For Questions Contact Bob bricks! 8:44 Prisinorzero Lots. Evan you have caused discord here. And are continuing to do so. 8:45 Clone gunner commander jedi I shall start to edit here soon 8:45 Bob Bricks Yay 8:45 Prisinorzero It will be so much easier to block. Good-bye! Clone gunner commander jedi has left Lego Critics Chat. Welcome Clone gunner commander jedi to the chat! Please remember to be appropriate on chat so that everyone can have a fun time! For Questions Contact Bob bricks! 8:46 Bob Bricks Evan I trusted you 8:46 Clone gunner commander jedi Well it would just solve the problem You don't anymore? 8:46 Bob Bricks right 8:47 Evanf Why not anymore? Good-bye! Clone gunner commander jedi has left Lego Critics Chat. 8:47 Bob Bricks you blocked my friends DH 8:47 Evanf I made a poor desicion, I know. We are all humans here. Welcome Clone gunner commander jedi to the chat! Please remember to be appropriate on chat so that everyone can have a fun time! For Questions Contact Bob bricks! 8:48 Bob Bricks no I read tout mmessagr yo Mr.Brick your message to 8:48 Evanf On chat he said that. Good-bye! Clone gunner commander jedi has left Lego Critics Chat. 8:48 Bob Bricks on his wall 8:49 Evanf i know what I said. He kept complaining about it. Brb Welcome Clone gunner commander jedi to the chat! Please remember to be appropriate on chat so that everyone can have a fun time! For Questions Contact Bob bricks! 8:49 Evanf And I am a help to this wiki. Good-bye! Clone gunner commander jedi has left Lego Critics Chat. Welcome Clone gunner commander jedi to the chat! Please remember to be appropriate on chat so that everyone can have a fun time! For Questions Contact Bob bricks! 8:50 Clone gunner commander jedi I'd like to know how you think you help the wiki? 8:50 Bob Bricks You unblocked him 8:50 Clone gunner commander jedi Yes he did 8:50 Evanf And I have already gotten rid of my crat rights, 8:50 Clone gunner commander jedi After i blocked him 8:51 Evanf Who? 8:51 Bob Bricks How 8:51 Evanf I unblocked Mr.Brick after DH blocked him. 8:51 Clone gunner commander jedi You unblocked Mr.Brick after i blocked him 8:51 Evanf I did not know what totally happened. When? No I didn't. 8:51 Clone gunner commander jedi Earlier today 8:51 Evanf I never unblocked him. I hate him! He blocked me and I was so confused. Good-bye! Clone gunner commander jedi has left Lego Critics Chat. 8:52 Prisinorzero Do you been blocked or banned? 8:52 Evanf On this wiki? Yes. Welcome Clone gunner commander jedi to the chat! Please remember to be appropriate on chat so that everyone can have a fun time! For Questions Contact Bob bricks! 8:52 Evanf Today I was. 8:53 Prisinorzero Blocked or banned! 8:53 Evanf WHAT? Blocked or banned what? Good-bye! Clone gunner commander jedi has left Lego Critics Chat. Welcome Clone gunner commander jedi to the chat! Please remember to be appropriate on chat so that everyone can have a fun time! For Questions Contact Bob bricks! 8:54 Prisinorzero DID YOU BLOCK OR BAN BRICK! 8:54 Clone gunner commander jedi Both 8:54 Evanf Brick who? Mr.Brick? Aren't they the same thing? 8:54 Bob Bricks Yes 8:54 Clone gunner commander jedi Yes Mr.Brick 8:54 Prisinorzero HE CANT DO BOTH THOUGH! 8:54 Evanf I blocked hom. 8:54 Prisinorzero No. 8:54 Evanf *him I think.. They are the same! Good-bye! Clone gunner commander jedi has left Lego Critics Chat. 8:55 Prisinorzero Did you make it so he couldn't edit. 8:55 Bob Bricks you wanted my rights removed evan 8:55 Prisinorzero Or join chat. 8:55 Evanf Bob bricks -- He proposed blocking you. 8:55 Prisinorzero Brick went to central asking them to block me -_- 8:55 Bob Bricks oh sure!!!!! Welcome Clone gunner commander jedi to the chat! Please remember to be appropriate on chat so that everyone can have a fun time! For Questions Contact Bob bricks! 8:55 Bob Bricks Oh sure Evan!!!!! 8:55 Evanf Prisinor -- I am confused . I didn't want you blocked. I had a plot in place. 8:56 Clone gunner commander jedi I blocked him from doing anything here 8:56 Evanf The staff on RSS said "We need a good reason to desysop Mr.Brick " " And I told him that he won, 8:56 Clone gunner commander jedi Can't edit his message wall 8:56 Evanf he was the leader, Who's? 8:57 Clone gunner commander jedi BR.BRICK! MR* 8:57 Bob Bricks On what? Good-bye! Clone gunner commander jedi has left Lego Critics Chat. 8:57 Evanf I can't either.. Welcome Clone gunner commander jedi to the chat! Please remember to be appropriate on chat so that everyone can have a fun time! For Questions Contact Bob bricks! 8:58 Clone gunner commander jedi Here 8:58 Bob Bricks I am angry Evan.... with you and Mr.Brick 8:58 Clone gunner commander jedi Don't blame you Bob 8:58 Prisinorzero Same. 8:58 Evanf Why can't we? 8:59 Prisinorzero THIS IS WHY YOU ARE NOT READY TO BE CRAT. Neither of you know anything. 8:59 Evanf Well, you don't know either. Good-bye! Clone gunner commander jedi has left Lego Critics Chat. 8:59 Prisinorzero Yes I do. What don't I know? Sorry Hey, dude. I am sorry for everything I did. I acted immature and idiotic, just like Mr.Brick. I know this may be hard for you, but could you forgive me? I know it will take a lot to gain my trust back, and I am sorry about what I said about the wiki. I was angry the way Prisinor was talking to me, and you maybe head admin, but he is the mastermind controlling the wiki. You leave all the decisions to him. Your wiki will grow, and that CSS stuff, I could never do, and I have been going on Wiki chats telling about that wiki if you like lego. And, I have been banned from chat because of that "advertising", but people are now viewing it, I don't know if they will edit or not, but, please forgive me and we can go back to being friends. Thanks. Please unban me from your wiki please.I need to talk.--Mr.Brick 03:32, April 29, 2012 (UTC) tell me when you unblock me ok? thank you--Mr.Brick 03:42, April 29, 2012 (UTC) still banned..--Mr.Brick 03:54, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Councilor Hey, are you still mad at me? Question So, I am aware that you are a counselor. I have a few questions 1. What do they do? 2. Can they block people? --[[User:WCDDoherty|'WCDD']][[User_talk:WCDDoherty|'oherty']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png 18:36, May 4, 2012 (UTC) you said critics chat hey Bob Bricks, you said chat on critics why aren't you there? -Coreadventurez 23:03, May 7, 2012 (UTC) get on buildingbricks chat please.--Mr.Brick 00:55, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Can you help with making a user box thank you. User:717dif717dif 15:30, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Green and black User:717dif717dif 22:53, May 9, 2012 (UTC) User Box Hello its me Greenninja can you help me make a user box the colors are Blue and Red.Its for different purposes.Please Help.THEGREENNINJA1 00:27, May 10, 2012 (UTC)THEGREENNINJA1 Nice Job! Pick one of these for your user pages ? & ! hey Bob, I don't get your message ? and you upgraded chat ! Coreadventurez 15:22, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Avengers Hello Red Hulk we are happy that you joined the Avengers. Avengers Assemble!!!!! THEGREENNINJA1 20:34, May 11, 2012 (UTC)THEGREENNINJA1 :( hey Bob, i am sooooooo unhappy because my chat automatically updated is there any way to undo it? thx -- Coreadventurez 20:30, May 17, 2012 (UTC) how do I make a bubble? hey Bob, how do i make a user bubble? --Coreadventurez 16:14, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ok, your making it… when will it be finished? -- Coreadventurez 12:28, May 20, 2012 (UTC) barnstar! user bubble hey bob, can you make me a user bubble? Seriously Seriously. I'm new. I can complain to staff. You don't want to bite a newbie again.--Achu Disk 14:43, June 18, 2012 (UTC) what a friend… costom userpage Hey Bob, can you guide me into making a great userpage? thx -Legofan100 (talk) 11:52, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Re You did tell me to get out of chat, and with an attitude. I don't think it is nice to complain on my oppose on my Talk Page. Please don't. LMFS (talk) 04:03, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Re Re Re Looking at the log it says that you told me to leave chat and threatened to kick. So please, stop complaining about my oppose. And You did not want me to talk about LEGO Ideas, either. Bye. LMFS (talk) 16:39, July 4, 2012 (UTC) i need to talk to u hey!!!!!!!!!! I need to talk to u! go on brickipedia or ur lego database wiki do it TODAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! POR FAVOR Vorenus22 (talk) 16:55, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Sig 22:12, July 18, 2012 (UTC) }} * Hi, well you seem to have fixed the length problem by using a template, however, see this to see what I'm seeing. This doesn't happen in all browsers for me, but it does for some and needs to be fixed. I had a quick try at fixing it, but wasn't able to, but I can try again later. At the very least, you have: ** Unclosed ul and span tags, which need to be closed, ie, putting should solve that issue ** You're using ul tags with no li's inside them. You may want to take a look at list formatting somewhere like here. :Anyway, I'll see what I can do when I get more time. 02:51, July 20, 2012 (UTC) * Nope, but I've tracked it down to being due to you using classes which are only defined on the Wikia skin. Working on finding a way to hide or acommodate for these features in Monobook. 03:49, July 20, 2012 (UTC) hey Bob, http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Requests_for_Chat_Moderator#Legofan100 -Legofan100